


can't get my paws off of you!

by jeongbao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, pet shop jeongin, rlly cute trust me, tattoo chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbao/pseuds/jeongbao
Summary: Jeongin didn't expect to be wearing an apron covered with cat fur when he met the love of his life.Jeongin works at a pet shop, Chan has a dog that eats too much- it's meant to be.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	can't get my paws off of you!

Today was a slow day for the pet shop, only two customers had entered today and it was already 6pm. Jeongin covered his yawn with his slender fingers, eyes closed into crescent moons. He continued to paint the sign on the floor, Christmas was coming up and grandpa liked his shop festive. 

Jeongin hears the bell attached to the front door ring, alerting him. He gets up from the ground, rubbing his hands on his apron. He jogs to the counter, a bright welcoming smile on his lips. Grandpa always said his smile were the reason the shop even had customers in the first place. "Welcome!" The customer was in all black, a couple of tattoos on the arm. "May I help you?" The customer seemed to peek here and there, searching. "Uhh yeah. I need dog food." Jeongin liked the deep voice, he had hit puberty yet his voice would never reach that tone. "It's to your right!" He bends over the counter to point at the aisle, he expected a 'thank you' or 'thanks' but the customer just nodded and went to the direction. Jeongin slumped against the counter, puffing out his cheeks. 

The customer didn't smile- it's odd, most customers that entered always responded to Jeongin's smile with their own. Jeongin observed the blonde looking through different kinds of dog food, he's kind of cute. Jeongin flushed in his place, pinching himself to get back into work-mode.

"Is that all? Would you like to join our membership?" Jeongin had already expected a 'no', grandpa told him he must ask no matter how many times he gets turned down. "Sure." Jeongin perks at that, unable to hide his grin. "Alright! Just fill this form please!" He bends to take the form from a drawer, handing the customer a pen- it was Jeongin's favourite, it was pink and had a miniature cat sitting at the top. He watches the customer write his information down, raising his eyebrow at the pen.

A membership.. that means he'll be coming again, right?

Jeongin scanned through the form, he felt like a creep getting all of the customer's information. Well, he'll be waiting for you Bang Chan.

"Thank you! Come again~"

The signs were painted by the end of the day, Jeongin closed the shop with a dimpled smile that day.


End file.
